A Long Night
by Nicole1
Summary: Short challenge response to the theme Vigilance. This is an episode tag to Flushed. Logan watches over Max. Added 110106 I had few requets to expand a bit so I added a second part.
1. Chapter 1

**A Long Night**

_A/N thanks to all who reviewed my first Max/Logan fic it made me decide to take another stab at it. Hope you enjoy. _

_thanks_

_nicole_

"What can I do?" Logan forced his voice to remain steady despite the fear that had settled in his gut. He found himself wanting to touch her, to assure himself that she was okay, so he'd placed his slightly sweaty hand to her forehead.

She looked up at him from his couch and he saw something in her warm, brown, eyes that surprised him. Fear, trust, and a vulnerability that he'd never thought he'd see coming from Max. He would have dismissed it, told himself that he was just imagining it, but then she confirmed it.

"Stay with me, please."

"I'm right here." Logan found himself automatically replying.

His fingers began to caress her face as her body rocked with the seizures. He was surprised at himself for touching her so intimately, but he found it felt so right. Normally she was so closed off. Always putting on the tough girl who doesn't need anything or anyone attitude with him. A defense mechanism most likely from years of being on the run and not letting anyone get too close. But right now, at this moment, her walls were down.

"You won't leave?" She sounded so small and fragile.

He shook his head gently. "I'm not going anywhere." Even as he said it, Logan knew it was the truth. He wasn't...ever. In the few weeks he'd known her, she'd gotten to him in a way no one had in a long time. Maybe ever.

Then her eyes began to drift closed and he watched as she fell asleep, her body still rocking off and off with the seizures that plagued her.

She'd fallen asleep under his watch. Logan felt so many emotions at once he couldn't keep them straight. That took complete and utter trust on her part. She was weak, sick, and she needed someone. That someone was him. Logan swallowed and ran his fingers though her soft, silky hair.

It shouldn't have moved him this much, but it did. It also made him realize how much he needed her too.

So Logan set himself up for a long night of standing guard over Max. He'd keep her safe, and not just tonight. For as long as he was able, despite this damn chair he was glued too.

Logan continued to caress her face for a few minutes, he listened to her breathing as it leveled out. He noticed the convulsions seemed to be easing up. Sleep was probably the best thing for her in this condition.

He left her side for a few moments when he went to grab a blanket off his bed. He draped it over her, pulling it up to her shoulders, and tucking it under her chin. She snuggled deeper into it, and he thought she might have mumbled a "thank you," but he couldn't be sure.

Logan smiled. She was one of the most complex and amazing women he'd ever met. Strong and fragile. Hard and soft. Brave and vulnerable. She was Max, his genetically enhanced partner .

Partner. Logan liked that. But more importantly, she was his friend.

As Logan Cale watched over her that night, he knew things were changing. A deep trust was forming. He smiled as he allowed himself to brush away a strand of hair that had fallen across her face. A trust on both sides.

He made himself a vow that night. No matter what happened, he would always have her back. He would be beyond vigilante in keeping her safe and alive. Because the thought of a life without her was unacceptable.

She coughed, and then whispered his name, it sounded like a question.

"I'm right here Max, go back to sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise."

"Promise." He touched her face again and left his hand there until he was sure she'd drifted back to sleep.

Logan headed to the kitchen to get some coffee. Tonight was going to be a long night. He glanced back at Max's sleeping form and smiled. Not that he minded.

**feedback is always loved :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Early Morning**

_A/N I intending for this to just be a one-shot but I had a few people with an interest in seeing a bit more. So here you go. I hope you like this little addition to this fic._

_**BTW I don't have a beta for the Dark Angel genre of fics would anyone be interested in taking up the job...feel free to contact me if you'd like to beta any future max/logan fics thanks :) nicole**_

Logan downed his fifth cup of coffee and smiled to himself. The sun was just beginning to peak out over the horizon. Morning had arrived...not that he'd ever went to sleep.

He watched as Max slowly began to stir. She stretched, her back arching like a cat, a very beautiful cat. Then her eyelids started to flutter, until they finally opened and focused on his ceiling. She seemed to be confused for a moment, her eyes traveled sideways stopping when they reached his face.

"Logan."

"Right here."

She processed the situation for a moment then he saw the light bulb click on. "Oh yeah." She seemed a little embarrassed.

"Yeah." He smiled warmly. Much to Logan's delight she returned the gesture.

Max's hands drifted upward and she began to fiddle with her hair. "God I must look like the walking dead."

"Nah. You're perfect."

"Yeah. I bet." She turned to study him. "Logan, have you been up all night?"

"Yes." He held up his mug.

"You didn't have to do that. You must be exhausted," she seemed flustered.

"Caffeine keeps me going. Don't worry I can sleep a few hours today."

"No but-"

"Max, it's no big deal. Besides I told you I wouldn't leave."

Her eyes widened and she seemed unsure how to react. "But I didn't really think..."

Logan reached out and without thinking touched her still slightly trembling hand. "I promised."

"Most people would have left," she whispered.

"I'm not most people."

That got her attention. "No, no you aren't."

He shrugged and pulled his hand back.

"Thanks Logan." Max said rather shyly as she untangled herself from the blanket he'd given her. She held it in her hands for a few seconds before setting it at the foot of his couch. "For all of this."

"Anytime. What are friends for?"

She seemed to relax a little.

"So," he tried, "How are you feeling?"

"Better...fine." Max stood and her posture told him that they were done with this conversation. He could actually see her pulling away, becoming the tough, self reliant, and independent woman he'd become accustomed to seeing. Only now it was different. Logan knew the truth. There was much more to her, she just hid it very well. Somehow just knowing that, made him feel closer to Max. So he just let it drop.

"Want some breakfast before you go?" Logan went for the good old standby subject change. Food.

"Nah. That's okay." Max brought her hand to her mouth as she yawned and cringed. "I'd love to take a shower and maybe bum some mouthwash though. I might loose my job if I go to work smelling like a garbage dump."

Logan laughed. "The bathroom's all yours."

"Thanks."

Logan heard the door close, followed by the sound of running water. His mind threatened to wander to naughty places, but he quickly told it to "_shut up_" as he went back to brewing another pot of coffee.

Those type of thoughts were unrealistic. Max didn't see him like that and never would. She could have any man she wanted. Why the hell would she want a cyber geek who couldn't even walk? Logan took a long drink of the suddenly stale tasting coffee and tore his mind away from the pity party he was throwing.

He wheeled over to his sanctuary and began to dig into his "eyes only" work. He'd been staring at the same screen for about five minutes when he felt more than heard Max come up behind him. She leaned onto his desk, her still wet hair clinging to her bare shoulders.

"Busy?"

"You know me. Helping the downtrodden."

She shook her head, a few drops of water landed on his glasses.

"Oops, sorry." Max grabbed his glasses off his face before he could react. "It's the least I can do," she said while drying them off with her t-shirt.

He allowed her to place them back on after she was finished. It was kinda nice, having her so close. She adjusted them several times before stepping back and placing her hands on her hips. "Better."

"Much."

She beamed. "Well, I gotta get going. Banks to rob, people to harass."

"Busy day then huh?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What about you? You got any big plans for today?"

He turned his gaze back to his computer monitor. "The usual."

"Well if you get bored...or decide to cook up another of your masterpieces...beep me."

He smiled up at her. "I might just do that."

"I hope so," she said while slipping into her jacket. After she finished Max flashed him a grin and headed towards the door.

"And Max." She stopped and turned. "If you need anything ever...don't hesitate to call me."

She stared at him for several long moments. "Right back at you Logan." And then she left.

Logan sighed and reluctantly turned back to his work. He had a long day ahead of him in his suddenly very empty apartment.

Logan felt a smile forming as his gaze drifted towards his kitchen. There was always dinner and he had been dying to try out one of his mothers more difficult recipes.

"Yep. I think a masterpiece is definitely in order for tonight."

He held onto that thought as he began to work.

**Feedback is always loved and adored :)**


End file.
